Steam Trading Cards
Trading Cards Dead Island= Regular Cards Card_Beach.png|Beach Card_Logan.png|Logan Card_Sam_B.png|Sam B Card_Banoi_Beach.png|Banoi Beach Card_Royal_Palm_Resort.png|Royal Palm Resort Card_Pool.png|Pool Card_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Card_Purna.png|Purna Card_Zombie.png|Zombie Foil Cards Foil_Beach.png|Beach Foil_Logan.png|Logan Foil_Sam_B.png|Sam B Foil_Banoi_Beach.png|Banoi Beach Foil_Royal_Palm_Resort.png|Royal Palm Resort Foil_Pool.png|Pool Foil_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Foil_Purna.png|Purna Foil_Zombie.png|Zombie |-|Dead Island Riptide= Regular Cards Card_High_tide.png|High tide Card_Welcome_to_Palanai.png|Welcome to Palanai Card_Hanging_by_a_thread.png|Hanging by a thread Card_John_Morgan.png|John Morgan Card_City_of_Henderson.png|City of Henderson Foil Cards Foil_High_tide.png|High tide Foil_Welcome_to_Palanai.png|Welcome to Palanai Foil_Hanging_by_a_thread.png|Hanging by a thread Foil_John_Morgan.png|John Morgan Foil_City_of_Henderson.png|City of Henderson |-|Dead Island: Epidemic= Regular Cards Card_Mutated_Berg.png|Mutated Berg Card_Mutated_Amber.png|Mutated Amber Card_Armored_Berg.png|Armored Berg Card_Armored_Amber.png|Armored Amber Card_Armored_Bryce.png|Armored Bryce Foil Cards Foil_Mutated_Berg.png|Mutated Berg Foil_Mutated_Amber.png|Mutated Amber Foil_Armored_Berg.png|Armored Berg Foil_Armored_Amber.png|Armored Amber Foil_Armored_Bryce.png|Armored Bryce |-|Escape Dead Island= Regular Cards Card_Cliff_Calo.png|Cliff Calo Card_Devan_Mavropani.png|Devan Mavropani Card_Faith_Kimball.png|Faith Kimball Card_Screamer.png|Screamer Card_EDI_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Card_Zombie_Girl.png|Zombie Girl Card_Linda_Waterson.png|Linda Waterson Foil Cards Foil_Cliff_Calo.png|Cliff Calo Foil_Devan_Mavropani.png|Devan Mavropani Foil_Faith_Kimball.png|Faith Kimball Foil_Screamer.png|Screamer Foil_EDI_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Foil_Zombie_Girl.png|Zombie Girl Foil_Linda_Waterson.png|Linda Waterson |-|Dead Island Definitive Edition= Regular Cards Card_DIDE_Beach.png|Beach Card_DIDE_Logan.png|Logan Card_DIDE_Sam.png|Sam Card_DIDE_Beach_Resort.png|Beach Resort Card_DIDE_Banoi.png|Banoi Card_DIDE_Pool.png|Pool Card_DIDE_Purna.png|Purna Card_DIDE_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Card_DIDE_Zombie.png|Zombie Foil Cards Foil_DIDE_Beach.png|Beach Foil_DIDE_Logan.png|Logan Foil_DIDE_Sam.png|Sam Foil_DIDE_Beach_Resort.png|Beach Resort Foil_DIDE_Banoi.png|Banoi Foil_DIDE_Pool.png|Pool Foil_DIDE_Purna.png|Purna Foil_DIDE_Xian_Mei.png|Xian Mei Foil_DIDE_Zombie.png|Zombie |-|Dead Island Riptide Definitive Edition= Regular Cards Card_DIRDE_Dangers_in_the_Swamp.png|Dangers in the Swamp Card_DIRDE_Welcome_to_Palanai.png|Welcome to Palanai Card_DIRDE_Hang_Loose.png|Hang Loose Card_DIRDE_John_Morgan.png|John Morgan Card_DIRDE_City_of_Henderson.png|City of Henderson Foil Cards Foil_DIRDE_Dangers_in_the_Swamp.png|Dangers in the Swamp Foil_DIRDE_Welcome_to_Palanai.png|Welcome to Palanai Foil_DIRDE_Hang_Loose.png|Hang Loose Foil_DIRDE_John_Morgan.png|John Morgan Foil_DIRDE_City_of_Henderson.png|City of Henderson |-|Steam Events= Regular Cards Steam_Summer_Getaway_card_Dead_Island_Riptide.png|Steam Summer Getaway - Dead Island Riptide Foil Cards Steam_Summer_Getaway_foil_Dead_Island_Riptide.png|Steam Summer Getaway - Dead Island Riptide Card Artworks Dead Island= Beach_art.jpg|Beach Logan_art.jpg|Logan Sam_B_art.jpg|Sam B Banoi_Beach_art.jpg|Banoi Beach Royal_Palm_Resort_art.jpg|Royal Palm Resort Pool_art.jpg|Pool Xian_Mei_art.jpg|Xian Mei Purna_art.jpg|Purna Zombie_art.jpg|Zombie |-|Dead Island Riptide= High_tide_art.jpg|High tide Welcome_to_Palanai_art.jpg|Welcome to Palanai Hanging_by_a_thread_art.jpg|Hanging by a thread J_Morgan_artwork.jpg|John Morgan City_of_Henderson_art.jpg|City of Henderson |-|Dead Island: Epidemic= Mutated_Berg_art.jpg|Mutated Berg Mutated_Amber_art.jpg|Mutated Amber Armored_Berg_art.jpg|Armored Berg Armored_Amber_art.jpg|Armored Amber Armored_Bryce_art.jpg|Armored Bryce |-|Escape Dead Island= Cliff_Calo_art.jpg|Cliff Calo Devan_Mavropani_art.jpg|Devan Mavropani Faith_Kimball_art.jpg|Faith Kimball Screamer_art.jpg|Screamer EDI_Xian_Mei_art.jpg|Xian Mei Zombie_Girl_art.jpg|Zombie Girl Linda_Waterson_art.jpg|Linda Waterson |-|Dead Island Definitive Edition= DIDE_Beach_art.jpg|Beach DIDE_Logan_art.jpg|Logan DIDE_Sam_art.jpg|Sam DIDE_Beach_Resort_art.jpg|Beach Resort DIDE_Banoi_art.jpg|Banoi DIDE_Pool_art.jpg|Pool DIDE_Purna_art.jpg|Purna DIDE_Xian_Mei_art.jpg|Xian Mei DIDE_Zombie_art.jpg|Zombie |-|Dead Island Riptide Definitive Edition= DIRDE_Dangers_in_the_Swamp_art.jpg|Dangers in the Swamp DIRDE_Welcome_to_Palanai_art.jpg|Welcome to Palanai DIRDE_Hang_Loose_art.jpg|Hang Loose DIRDE_John_Morgan_art.jpg|John Morgan DIRDE_City_of_Henderson_art.jpg|City of Henderson |-|Steam Events= Steam_Summer_Getaway_art_Dead_Island_Riptide.jpg|Steam Summer Getaway - Dead Island Riptide Profile Backgrounds Dead Island= Background_Drowning.jpg|Drowning Background_Logan.jpg|Logan Background_Purna.jpg|Purna Background_Sam_B.jpg|Sam B Background_Xian_Mei.jpg|Xian Mei |-|Dead Island Riptide= DIR_background_Logan.jpg|Logan DIR_background_Purna.jpg|Purna DIR_background_Xian_Mei.jpg|Xian Mei DIR_background_Sam_B.jpg|Sam B DIR_background_Zombie.jpg|Zombie |-|Dead Island: Epidemic= DIE_background_The_Crib.jpg|The Crib DIE_background_The_Beach.jpg|The Beach DIE_background_Velothi_City.jpg|Velothi City |-|Escape Dead Island= EDI_background_Beach.jpg|Beach EDI_background_Cliff_Calo.jpg|Cliff Calo EDI_background_Jungle.jpg|Jungle EDI_background_Linda.jpg|Linda EDI_background_Xian_Mei.jpg|Xian Mei |-|Dead Island Definitive Edition= DIDE_background_Definitive_Experience.jpg|Definitive Experience DIDE_background_Logan.jpg|Logan DIDE_background_Purna.jpg|Purna DIDE_background_Sam_B.jpg|Sam B DIDE_background_Xian_Mei.jpg|Xian Mei |-|Dead Island Riptide Definitive Edition= DIRDE_background_Logan.jpg|Logan DIRDE_background_Purna.jpg|Purna DIRDE_background_Sam_B.jpg|Sam B DIRDE_background_Xian_Mei.jpg|Xian Mei DIRDE_background_Zombie.jpg|Zombie |-|Steam Events= Summer_Getaway_Postcards_-_Dead_Island.jpg|Summer Getaway Postcards - Dead Island Emoticons Dead Island= diaxe.png| :diaxe: dipaddle.png| :dipaddle: diwrench.png| :diwrench: displash.png| :displash: dizombie.png| :dizombie: |-|Dead Island Riptide= dirisland.png| :island: dirpalmtree.png| :palmtree: dirinfected.png| :infected: dirscreamer.png| :screamer: dirwalker.png| :walker: |-|Dead Island: Epidemic= dieram.png| :dieram: diesoldier.png| :diesoldier: dietourist.png| :dietourist: diebutcher.png| :diebutcher: diefloater.png| :diefloater: diesuicider.png| :diesuicider: diepuller.png| :diepuller: diescreamer.png| :diescreamer: *Suicider emoticon served as a sneak peek, it was released before Suicider was introduced in Dead Island: Epidemic. |-|Escape Dead Island= ediaxe.png| :ediaxe: ediexclamationmark.png| :ediexclamationmark: edipistol.png| :edipistol: eidcamera.png| :eidcamera: edirunner.png| :edirunner: |-|Dead Island Definitive Edition= dideaxe.png| :dideaxe: didepaddle.png| :didepaddle: didesplash.png| :didesplash: didewrench.png| :didewrench: didezombie.png| :didezombie: |-|Dead Island Riptide Definitive Edition= dirdeisland.png| :dirisland: dirdepalmtree.png| :dirpalmtree: dirdescreamer.png| :dirscreamer: dirdezombie.png| :dirzombie: dirdezombiefemale.png| :dirzombiefemale: Badges Dead Island= Logans_Tatoo.png|Level 1 Logan's Tatoo Xian_Mei_Flower.png|Level 2 Xian Mei Flower Sam_Bs_Tatoo.png|Level 3 Sam B's Tatoo Purnas_Tatoo.png|Level 4 Purna's Tatoo Dead_Island_Zombie.png|Level 5 Dead Island Zombie Dead_Island_Hand.png|Foil Badge Dead Island Hand |-|Dead Island Riptide= DIR_badge_Palmtree.png|Level 1 Palmtree DIR_badge_Logan.png|Level 2 Logan DIR_badge_Purna.png|Level 3 Purna DIR_badge_Sam_B.png|Level 4 Sam B DIR_badge_Xian_Mei.png|Level 5 Xian Mei DIR_badge_John_Morgan.png|Foil Badge John Morgan |-|Dead Island: Epidemic= DIE_badge_Necrosis.PNG|Level 1 Necrosis DIE_badge_Infected.png|Level 2 Infected DIE_badge_Altered.png|Level 3 Altered DIE_badge_Mutated.png|Level 4 Mutated DIE_badge_Evolved.png|Level 5 Evolved DIE_badge_Improved.png|Foil Badge Improved |-|Escape Dead Island= EDI_badge_1.png|Level 1 1 EDI_badge_2.png|Level 2 2 EDI_badge_3.png|Level 3 3 EDI_badge_4.png|Level 4 4 EDI_badge_5.png|Level 5 5 EDI_badge_6_Foil.png|Foil Badge 6 Foil |-|Dead Island Definitive Edition= DIDE_badge_Logan_Tattoo.png|Level 1 Logan's Tatoo DIDE_badge_Xian_MeiFlower.png|Level 2 Xian Mei Flower DIDE_badge_Sam_B_Tattoo.png|Level 3 Sam B's Tatoo DIDE_badge_Purna_Tattoo.png|Level 4 Purna's Tatoo DIDE_badge_Dead_Island_Zombie.png|Level 5 Dead Island Zombie DIDE_badge_Dead_Island_Hand.png|Foil Badge Dead Island Hand |-|Dead Island Riptide Definitive Edition= DIRDE_badge_Palmtree.png|Level 1 Palmtree DIRDE_badge_Logan.png|Level 2 Logan DIRDE_badge_Purna.png|Level 3 Purna DIRDE_badge_Sam_B.png|Level 4 Sam B DIRDE_badge_Xian_Mei.png|Level 5 Xian Mei DIRDE_badge_John_Morgan.png|Foil Badge John Morgan